Sephiroth's Return
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: A year after Meteor tore the planet up... Sephiroth is still alive... what will he do and what can the Turks do to stop him?


_Vincent dies suddenly, by the hands of her own brother, Sephiroth, leaving Beth all alone. Another little surprise too? But when she knows But now an old member of AVALANCHE must rejoin her former ranks with the Turks to help stop Sephiroth from his murdering rampage But will the one who threw her into her hell becomes more than just a new ally? Will she ever really get over Vincent's sudden passing?_

**Prolog: **Hojo sat in his laboratory, looking into a small test tube. He glanced over at the giant holding tank every now and then to make sure that his prized specimen was still there.

It had been a year since meteor fell, and Hojo had spent that entire time trying to save his son. He thought that Sephiroth would never set foot on ground again, though he had hoped that one day, his son would help him live his dream.

Sephiroth floated, suspended in a tank of mako, floating with all sorts of wires, tubes and cords hanging out of his naked, pale flesh. Sephiroth's clothes lay neatly folded in a nearby chair, as they had been for a year. Hojo kept a close eye on his only child, well, the only child he considered his own. Hojo was so caught up in the work in the test tube that he almost didn't hear the sloshing of wet footsteps behind him. Hojo didn't even hear as the sword swished through the air. He did, however, feel and hear the sword as it pierced his heart. Sephiroth stood over his father's bleeding body.

"Thank you dear father, for letting me live." He smirked as he pulled the sword out of Hojo's body. "This time I will not fail . . . I need to kill off those pests before they cause me more trouble . . . " Sephiroth laughed and turned around, already dressed, his hair still wet from the mako he had been floating in for almost a year. "Thank you dearest father . . . " Sephiroth laughed as he looked into his father's dead eyes.

**Chapter 1:**

Vincent opened his mouth to say something, but instantly slumped forward onto the ground.

Beth and Vincent were sitting in the park after a nice dinner. Beth gasped, called out his name,

"Vincent?" and looked up to see no other than her brother, who she thought to be dead, removing his sword from Vincent's back. Beth growled at her twin, ready to fight him, but her attention turned quickly to her lover, who was bleeding heavily. Beth grabbed him gently and turned him over, holding his head in her metal claw and covering his wound with her flesh one. Vincent's blood red eyes were half open as he looked up at her. Beth looked at him with her mako blue ones. Vincent weakly took her flesh hand in his own and smiled at her.

She could feel the crimson fluid pooling in her hand and pouring to the ground, his very life blood poured out of the mortal wound. She felt the warmth slip out of his body in that blood. Beth felt tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Vincent . . . rest . . . please . . . " She couldn't even say that he was going to be all right . . . she knew that he wouldn't be . . . the sword wound was penetrating. It had gone clear through. She knew that this was goodbye. But in her heart, she didn't want to believe that this was the end. They had just started their lives together and it was too soon to say goodbye... Vincent smiled as his eyes grew dull, "I love you will all my heart Beth . . . don't ever forget that . . . "

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek. She put her hand over his and nodded softly as he whipped away a single tear, "And I love you, Vincent Valentine." "I love you Beth Valentine . . . " And with that, his hand slipped from hers and he sighed as Death took him away from her. She sat still for a moment, holding his body, watching his soft facial features, and his gently closed eyes. Sephiroth stood a few feet from her, wondering if she even remembered he was there. In a spilt second Beth's sword was coming for Sephiroth. He dodged it nicely and the sound of the two twins' swords hitting together broke through the night like thunder. Sephiroth growled as he pulled his sword back for another attack, "You are a Hojo, dear sister! Never forget that!"

Beth, too, jumped back, ready to attack, holding her sword up high and proud, "I am a Valentine!"

She ran toward him and jumped into the air. Sephiroth tried to attack her, but she landed behind him and shoved her razor sharp blade deep into the skin of his shoulder. The sword made an awful sound as metal hit bone, ripped through skin and muscles. Sephiroth turn to her and their swords met again. Beth remembered that these two swords were fabricated exactly alike . . . hers, Independencia, was just like his Masusume. Now, these two sister swords were held together by the two that held them, and the twins in turn were held together by hatred. Brother and sister stared into each other's eyes. Beth twisted around and almost got a hit on Sephiroth's throat, but he moved just too fast for her. His sword reflected the blow of her own. She growled and tried another attack. "You will always be a Hojo . . . never forget that!" He dodged her attack and slashed her in the arm. Beth winced in pain, she felt the blood sting against the cool night air as it trickled down her arm. She attacked him again, this time hitting his leg. She felt it rip through muscles and crush the bone in his upper leg. The blood flowed out of it in spurts. Sephiroth growled in pain and looked at his sister. "We are not through yet . . . " He disappeared into the night. Beth ran over to Vincent's side, dropping Independencia on the concrete to her side as she kneeled down by him, the sword made an echo in the crisp air. She held Vincent's head up with her metal claw again. "Vincent . . . " She managed to mumble as sobs took her body over and she buried her head into the cloth of his cloak that was now dripping with his blood. She couldn't believe it . . . her husband of just a few months, the love of her life, the savior that gave her this life . . . was dead. Her eyes glowed as she looked up in the dark thicket of trees and growled low,

"Dear Brother will die for his sins!" The next few days were hard on Beth. She felt as if she just couldn't get the feeling of his blood off of her skin. She feared the funeral that was coming up for Vincent.

Her other old allies, hearing the story, came to her side as quickly as they could. Beth thought it was nice of them to be there for her.

Aeris and Tifa stayed with her in the little cottage in Cosmo Canyon where Beth and Vincent had lived. She couldn't look at the house without crying. She knew that she would say goodbye soon, say goodbye to all the memories that the happy couple had in the last few months. She would have to say goodbye to the only reason her heart beat, the only reason she wanted to breathe. Beth stayed in bed for almost a week, wishing that the Death that took her love would take her as well, so at least they could be together. Beth didn't want Tifa and Aeris to see how torn up she was, but they could feel it, they knew. Tifa woke her up the day of the funeral, bright and early.

"Come on Beth . . . " She said, "You really should get out of bed and go . . . "

Beth sobbed, "You're right, I know you are, but my body doesn't want to listen to me . . . "

Aeris called from the bathroom, "Beth? Come here . . . "

Beth and Tifa went to the bathroom, where Aeris was cleaning out the trash,

"What is this?"

Aeris held up a small plastic thing with a small band of blue on one end. Beth bit her lip and looked down at the floor, "I meant to tell Vincent, right as Sephiroth was attacking us . . . I was going to tell him . . . "

Beth started to sob again, Tifa held onto Beth's hand, "You can tell him today . . . tell him that you are going to raise your child to be the best you can to honor him!" Beth nodded, drying the tears from her blood shot eyes.

"It's going to kill me . . . " She mumbled as she went to go get dressed for the day.

All the old allies were there, talking low, when Beth came walking in. The air hushed around her as she walked down the same aisle they had married on . . . she knew as she had those few months ago that Vincent waited for her at the end . . . but this time she had to leave him there, she couldn't take him home with her today, or any other day. This was goodbye, forever.

She fought back sobs as she walked up to the open casket. She let out a huge sob when she saw that it was the one coffin he loved and hated, the one coffin he slept in for so long. Her lower lip quivered softly as she forced herself to touch him, his cold, clammy skin, and talk to him.

"Vincent . . . " she cried, "I love you so much . . . " she wiped her eyes with a tissue and touched Vincent's hand, "And I will raise our child with as much love and honor that was in our marriage . . . "

She stood there quietly for several minutes, just looking at him, tears streaming down her face. She remembered when they first opened this exact coffin, and he looked just like that.

Peaceful.

Sleeping.

Beth sobbed and turned right into . . . Barret. He put his good arm around her and nodded, "Go a'ead 'n' cry et out...." He said lowly as he looked at Vincent's body laying there... Beth sobbed into the coat of her friend, her ally,

"Why did they have to use his coffin?" She sobbed softly, "Why did this have to happen?" She looked up at Barret. "Why now?" her blue were tinted red from all the crying she had done.

Cid came up from behind her and touched her shoulder, Beth gently hugged the foul mouthed old pilot, whom today wasn't foul mouthed at all. "Beth, I am so sorry fer your loss . . . he was a good man . . . " He said softly.

Beth nodded, "Thank you Cid, thank you Barret . . . you guys are my true friends . . . " She turned around as Barret and Cid walked over and sat down, she watched Vincent's eyes, just as if by any small chance . . . they would open to show the blood red color and they would be happy again.

Nanaki came walking slowly up, along with Kukarui, his mate. "Beth . . . " He began . . . Kukarui stopped him and shook her soft head. Nanaki leaned up against Beth and Beth leaned over and kissed and hugged both creatures. "You guys are my friends too . . . " she said through more tears. She couldn't stop crying. Vincent had been her everything. And now he lay before her dead. Cloud and Tifa walked up next to console Beth. She felt just a little better after Cloud told her of the days before they stared dating, when Vincent would do nothing but talk of her. She even smiled when Cloud told her a story of what had happened when Vincent got back from his first date with her. But too soon, she remembered that he wasn't going to smile anymore... he wasn't going to kiss her softly anymore, he wasn't even going to sit around in his silent frump.

She sobbed. Yuffie walked up and looked at Beth with tearful eyes. She didn't say anything, they just hugged each other and sobbed.

Yuffie had stayed with them for a while until she could go back to Watui, and Beth had unofficially adopted the now seventeen year old girl, so she was closer to them then anyone else. She looked at Beth and just cried. She remembered what Aeris had told her and Yuffie gently patted her stomach and said "Be strong . . . " Beth nodded and hugged her again. Beth looked at the corpse of her husband and didn't even notice that Aeris and Zak were behind her. Beth moved his hair from his face and leaned down to kiss him goodbye. When Beth did turn around, Aeris caught her in a hug and smiled "You are being very bra . . . " Her voice trailed off as she looked to the door. Beth turned to see why she had gasped. There . . . in the door . . . was her twin, her hated twin . . . Sephiroth. He quietly came up to the casket, and glanced at Beth with his mako infused eyes, Beth's looking right back at him.

She hissed at him "Why are you here?"

He chuckled at her hiss, "Sister, I am here to pay respects to the dearly departed . . . " He said quietly, looking back down at the coffin.

Beth growled and said loud enough for the whole place to hear, "He wouldn't be dead if it weren't for YOU!"

Aeris and Zak held her back as best they could, she was strong in her rage, she was so mad at him. Sephiroth laughed and turned to the corpse. He stared at it for a moment.

"Sisters . . . when will you learn that we will never be allowed love? You are weak if you believe in love . . . "

Beth grumbled, "Why did you kill him?" She sobbed into Aeris' dress Sephiroth answered her lazily, hushed,

"Because I gave you a lesson you will never forget . . . " He grumbled and disappeared, his voice echoed in the room "You are a Hojo and will always be one! Never forget that!" Beth looked back to Vincent and sat down in a chair to begin the service . . .

Vincent's coffin was buried in the Neo-Midgar Sector 1 cemetery. Even as the sun set, and everyone else left for home, Beth stayed. She stayed until the street lamps came on. She sat and looked at his tombstone. It simply said all it needed to. "Vincent Valentine, Loving Husband, will be sadly missed by his caring wife."

She read it out loud for what seemed to be the millionth time. Cloud stood at the entrance to the cemetery with Tifa for several hours, just watching Beth as she kneeled by his tombstone. "Is she going to be all right?" Cloud asked Tifa quietly. Tifa answered with a soft "I sure hope so." Days went by, Beth had fallen into a depression so deep that everyone feared for her health and the health of the child she carried. She had gone back to Cosmo Canyon, and every night Nanaki and Kukarui would talk to her. "Please Beth, you have to eat something . . . " Kukarui offered the best foods she could.

Beth just wasn't taking them. "Kukarui, it's useless." Nanaki said, letting his paw rest on Kukauri's. Sadly she shook her head and sighed, "Beth... please..." Beth then took the small morsel of food that Kukarui offered her and smiled as she ate it. Beth then stood up and gave them each a soft hug. "I have decided..." she began, "Tomorrow evening I am going to start on a journey, you know... to find myself....." She smiled. Kukarui and Nanaki smiled back at her. "Good for you Beth, now go get some rest..." Nanaki said as he led Kukarui back up into their observation tower home.... Beth sat out by the fire for ten more minutes, thinking about things that she would need. She wanted to prove to herself that she was more than just a wife.... but where would she travel? She stood up and walked inside her small cottage. She filled a pack with foods and another with clothes, blankets and a tent. She didn't find too much gil in the house, only a couple hundred. "I might need more gil than this...." She whispered. "Oh, Vincent... what am I going to do without you?" Soon enough, she had everything she needed and wanted to take packed nicely into the two side pouches for her gold chocobo. The sun was just peeking over the mountain as she lay her head softly onto the pillow and remembered about Vincent. She fell asleep some time later, only to be woken up by Nanaki staring at here, watching over her.

"Agh! Nanaki! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Nanaki nodded, "I did, but there was no answer, so being the land lord, I let myself in..."

Beth sat up in bed, the sheets tucked around her carefully. "What time is it?" She looked around for her clock...which she remembered that the batteries were dead in them. Vincent told her that he would fix that clock for her as soon as he could... "Can't fix it now, can you?" She mumbled as she watched the sun set out her window.

"It's dark now, are you sure that you want to do this?" Beth nodded, "I am taking Goldie, that and I am only going to Neo-Midgar...."

Nanaki was shocked, "Why Neo-Midgar?" He asked.

"I need a job, and after Meteor fell...." She closed her eyes, remembering the day that Meteor fell.

They watched it from the Highwind, and Vincent held her close as they watched as the big Meteor fell and smashed Midgar. Neo- Midgar was built on the rubble, along with the Shin-Ra head quarters. "You're day dreaming again," Nanaki looked at her.

Beth looked at him, "I shall return to here someday... Nanaki, thank you for letting us live here..." She said, jumping up and throwing on her boots and her cape. Nanaki smiled, "I....just wish that I could do more..." He said, handing Beth a large bag.

Beth saw this and refused, "No. I can't take your money..." Nanaki laughed, "think of this as your Security deposit I am returning..." He laughed.

Beth still refused. Nanaki looked at her sternly, "Please, take this and find a nice little place to take care of yourself and your baby." Beth took the gil and hugged Nanaki, "I will keep in touch with you, dear, dear Nanaki," Nanaki gave her a small kiss and walked her to the gates where he chocobo stood all saddled and waiting. Beth mounted the chocobo and gave one last look to her home, Vincent's home and nodded to Kukarui who had come out to wish her a safe and happy trip. Beth smiled weakly, then let the chocobo run. She looked back on last time as the pair of travelers topped the first mountain. Then, her home of almost a year, was gone from view.

Beth sighed, her cape flowing out behind her and Goldie as they made their way towards the ocean. After hours of traveling, just as the sun started to rise, Beth saw Costa Del Sol. "We can stay here for the day and continue traveling tomorrow..." She told Goldie, who was just as tired as she was. Beth rented a stall for Goldie for the day then went to find a place for her own body to rest. The gentleman in the inn looked at her strangely, "You' tellin' me that you want a room today and you'll check out at sun set?" He stared at the silver haired, strong, sexy female that stood in front of him.

"Yes kind sir..." she replied.

"Why on earth....." He began but didn't finish.

"That will be 145 gil" He smiled as she handed him the gil from her own purse. Beth took the key and walked up the stairs to her room.

Room Number 554.

She slid the key into the lock and opened the door. She felt her heart jump at the nice room. She could have done less. She should have slept in her tent next to the Chocobo stables. But she needed a shower. And . . . she remembered the money that Nanaki had given her, "I need to count that too . . . " She lay open a pack of stuff and found the bag of gil. She went to work counting it. "89,434; 89,435; where is he getting all of this?" She say a note in the bottom of the bag. She grabbed it and read it,

"Dear Nanaki, I fear that I may not live as long as my wonderful wife. If I so happen to pass first, give her all my savings that I found in the Midgar bank and don't let her know who gave them to her. To Beth.... my darling, darling doll... I love you and I will forever."

She looked down at the small necklace gracing her neck. Inscribed on the silver heart was the word 'Forever'. She let a tear fall. Vincent made sure that she would be okay without him. Well, Financially anyways, she seriously doubted that she could ever feel the same way again. Love again. She managed to count all 100,000 gil that Vincent had left to her and grabbed a towel to head for the shower. She stripped of her clothes and turned on the super hot water. She sighed as she stepped in the shower, then started crying, why did everything have to bring her memories of her love? She remembered when Cid told Vincent that there was no one using the bathroom, right after she had gotten out of the shower. Vincent had seen her, stark naked.

She laughed when she remembered his face that he made at her. It was one of shock and apologize... and a hint of lust. She just had to giggle a little remembering his face. She was daydreaming for quiet a while, and when the water ran cold over her as she gasped out. Her now cold hand ran down to turn the cold water down and the hot water up. But to her shock and terror, the cold wasn't even on... and the hot was on all the way. She shuddered at the freaky happenings. Then, almost instantly, her water turned warm again so she could finish cleaning herself. She wondered if there was something wrong with the water heater. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She looked up in the heat-fogged mirror and gasped, she swore that she saw Vincent's face in the fog for just a moment then. She stood in front of the small mirror and dried her hair, all the while still trying to figure out if it was just her imagination that made her see her dead husband. She dried completely and put her clothes back on, her cloak and her boots, so she could jump up and leave as soon as the sun sets. She looked at the clock, it was only nine fifteen in the morning. She could get enough sleep and maybe even grab a bite to eat before she left to cross the ocean in the night. She set the alarm clock for five fifteen and collapsed onto the bed. She felt as though she had just closed her eyes when she heard the alarm going off.

"Fife Fifteen already?" She got up and looked at the clock, five fifteen... she looked around the room, then hurriedly cleaned up and packed her sparse things. At five thirty, she left the room and returned the key.

"Time for something to eat" She laughed as she went into the bar. She ordered a sandwich and chips with a tall cola. It wasn't that much money, it cost only fourteen gil. She now had about 653 gil left from her house and the 100,000 that Vincent had left her. She could go on with her life...or what was left of it.

She walked outside and to the stables and got Goldie all ready. She looked at her watch, it said six oh five... five minutes late. She could make up the time on the open ocean. She hurried Goldie out onto the silvery blue water. The moon was full and all the stars shone. She could see Neo-Midgar silhouetted in the moonlight. Goldie ran across the water as if it were grass. Beth could see Neo-Midgar growing closer with every passing second. It was almost dawn as she rode into the Sector 1, she had to stop by the small little cemetery on the edge of the Sector. She walked over to Vincent's grave. She sat down by his tombstone and touched his name, it was warm. Beth placed her forehead against the cool granite and let out a small sob. After a few minutes, she managed to stand up and walk towards the nearest bar and inn.

Reno slammed another empty glass on the bar, slightly slurring his speech,

"Hit me 'gin!"

Elena sat by his side, sighing as he ordered another drink. "You know you are a disgrace to the Turks!"

Reno didn't answer, he was out cold, laying face first on the table.

"Elena... just let me drink." Reno took the full glass and looked blankly at Elena. Reno sighed, "My life is a failure,"

Elena looked at him, "Please try to find a good part in your life, like for me... my up is rooming with Tseng every night, after he almost died because of Sephiroth..." She got quiet. "He is my lover," She shrugged off the weird look she got from Reno.

"Elena, the only time I have ever been happy was when I dated Beth ten years ago."

He drank the rest of his beer and slammed that empty mug down. Elena glanced at him from the paper she was reading, "Didn't we turn her over to Hojo?"

Reno sighed, "It was all a big mistake, and if I could do it all over again..."

Elena, has been reading the newspaper,

"Hey... what is this? Obituaries?" Reno gave her a half interested look. "Anyone we know?"

Elena read "Vincent Valentine, 27, of Cosmo Canyon, died last Saturday, murdered by the grand and mysterious Sephiroth. He is survived by his wife, Beth Valentine and their unborn child."

Reno almost choked on his beer, the one the maid had just brought him, "Vincent is dead? Sephiroth killed him?"

He grabed the paper, reading the special report about the murder, "This is horrible... Beth watched him die...." He whispered, reading the whole page obituary and special report on the murder and burial "I wonder what's going to happen now." The door opened, and in walked the tall, dark figure with long silver hair.

Reno looked up, "Is that...." Elena looked up at the new person in the bar as Beth pulled her hood back and sat at the bar,

"Reno... that is Beth! Remember, she is Sephiroth's twin." Reno looked at her face, she hadn't slept well, didn't look as if she was taking care of herself. She sat down and let her long hair fall over the back of her bar stool. Rude had woken up and was seeing what was going on.

"Go talk to her."

Reno glares at Rude, "Aren't we talkative all of a sudden? What, go over there and get my ass kicked? That sword she has, Independencia, would kill me in a second!"

Elena, drinking coffee now, smirked "That could be better than this life..."

Reno agreed, what he did next would surprise them all. But the one who would startle them most of all was Beth herself. "And give me some orange juice, two eggs over easy, three slices of bacon and a shot of rum," Beth was talking to the young woman behind the counter.

Reno came up from behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Not the rum for her..." Beth whipped her head around, smacking Reno with a few stray strand.

Her eyes looked at him.

He sat beside her, "You are pregnant... you shouldn't drink..."

Beth sighed, "It doesn't matter.... Vincent's dead and never coming back and I don't have any money and I am pregnant...." She sniffled a little as the tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to break the dam and flood over onto her cheeks.

Reno looks at her and takes her hand, "I don't remember what you and Vincent had, but I bet that he wouldn't like you drinking either." Beth sobbed, the tears falling onto the counter top, "What do you care?" She stood up and threw some gil on the counter top. "I have to get going... I need a place to stay and I need a job..."

With that, she disappeared out of the bar. Elena spoke up, "what is wrong with her?" Reno sighs and sits down, "She is a new widow," Beth walked up to a ratty inn and up the creaky steps. Just as she was going to walk inside the dingy building, a group of three men in all black surrounded her.

Beth didn't know what happened after one of them hit her on the head and she blacked out. When Beth woke up, she was in a nice room and she heard three people talking. A man said in a familiar voice,

"Damn them, they got most of her money and all of her supplies, that gang will stop at nothing..."

The female voice asked a simple question, "what about the gold chocobo?"

Another man spoke "Resting in the stables, they didn't try to harm her,"

Beth opened her eyes a little and was blinded by a bright light, she made a soft groan, "My head..."

The woman's voice spoke again, "Hey, Reno, she is awake!"

Beth heard the footsteps coming towards her, "Hello. You got a nasty bump on your head there Beth. A group of gang members knocked you out and stole most of your goods...." Beth opened her eyes wide and sat up on the soft bed,

"They stole the money?" She grabbed for her cloak, and searched the pockets. Tseng, Elena, Rude and Reno all watched Beth as she searched.

"Damn...." She started to sob, "They even took the money that Vincent left me...."

Elena looked at her, "How much did he leave you?"

Beth looked at her cloak and sighed "One hundred grand..."

Rude gasped, "Oh no..." Beth looked at Reno, "Now I am completely broke and pregnant" She stood up, "But thank you for helping me..." Reno took her hand softly in his own and looked deeply into her eyes, "Beth... we need another Turk... and we can always spare a place to stay."

Elena started to protest, "But she isn't a Turk...."

Reno gasped, "Elena! She is BETH! Youngest Female Turk EVER!"

Elena laughed, "Of course... But what about the pregnancy?"

Beth sighs, "I don't know... but I need the money!"

Rude looks to Elena and whispers, "She must be desperate to take the Turks job back..."

The next morning... Beth walked into the Shin-Ra building, wearing a new blue suit. Her long silver hair was tied back in a ponytail and her mako blue eyes glowed.

Reno walked up behind her and looked at her, "We have a meeting with Rufus on floor 70th in a few minutes,"

Beth nodded and walked into the elevator as Reno hit the button up. 2nd floor....... Beth looked at Reno. 5th floor..... Reno looked at Beth

. 7th floor...... Beth smiled at Reno, "Reno...do you..."

Reno smiled, "You look good in that blue suit" 9th floor..... Reno was thinking 'maybe I should tell her about Hojo.' Beth looked at Reno, remembering when they dated. 11th floor..... Reno cleared his throat. Beth eyed him, her eyes following the fabric of his suit. 14th floor..... Reno spoke up, "You know that Hojo died?"

Beth looked, "what happened?"

Reno smirked, "Sephiroth killed him" 16th floor..... Beth looked down at the floor, "He is killing off the ones that are closest to me,"

Reno asked her, his voice full of concern... "Do you think he will kill you?"

Beth frowned "Doubt it... I am his equal."

Reno looked at her "Then what? Is he trying to persuade you to join him?"

19th floor..... Beth looked at Reno, "I wonder who he is going to try to kill next?"

Reno looked at her, "That's what the meeting is about..."

Beth asked, "Did he kill Vincent first or Hojo?"

"Hojo" 24th floor..... "Then he killed my husband...."

Reno nods, "Then he may kill your allies or even you..." 28th floor....... Beth looked down, "Let's talk about something else..."

Reno nodded, "Okay, like what?"

Beth almost whispered, "Us." 31st floor..... "Us?"

"Yes, Reno, just tell me why you did what you did to me ten years ago!"

"Beth... you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"I was manipulated by both Hojo, AND Sephiroth... I don't remember anything from that whole week"

Beth started to cry. "I am so confused,"

Reno nodded, "It's okay... hey, do you want to...." 45th floor... Reno continues, "Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow and we can talk about our past?"

"I.... I guess....so...."

"You still need some time to get over Vincent."

"I doubt I will ever get over him...."

"But I will be here for you if you just want to talk..." Beth bit her lip and hugged him "I need friends right now..." 56th floor.... Beth looked at Reno, "Where am I staying? You told me you would get me a job and a place to stay?"

"Oh, Rude, Elena and I have an apartment and we have enough room for you... if you don't mind"

"I guess I could stay there with you guys until I get on my feet." 64th floor..... Beth smiled at Reno. Reno smiled at Beth. 70th floor, the elevator stops...

Beth gets off the elevator and looks at the pictures lining the wall.

Former Turks...

She walked down the hall until she came to the familiar picture of her young husband, it only said his name, no years.... she kept walking until she found her own picture,

"Beth Hojo..." She said disgustingly.... "Sephiroth Hojo...." she thought aloud, "Lucrecia Hojo and Dr. Samuel Hojo...." She looked down at the floor, "He's right.... I am a Hojo..."

She looked at her metal arm that hung on her right side.

"We are going to be late for the meeting, so hurry up." Reno was holding the door for her, Beth nodded softly and went inside. She remembered this office from years back. The table, the chairs, the rug... all was the same but the President himself. That was now President Danielle Reeve.... Elena and Rude were already sitting at the table.

"Welcome back to the Turks, Beth..." Reeve was saying. "We heard that Sephiroth has killed Vincent Valentine... one of the Best Turks ever."

Beth felt her face look down, "Yes sir..." Rufus continued, "I think that you know that Hojo was killed by Sephiroth too?"

Beth nodded and looked up at him, "Meaning that there is only one person left that is his equal."

Reeve looked at the woman, "And who is that?" Beth looked at Reeve and pulled out her sword and showed him,

"We are twins, are we not?"

Reeve had forgotten that Beth was Sephiroth's twin sister. "

And that means?" he tried not to sound scared of Beth's sword.

"That means that he won't hurt me... not yet, he wants to make me weaker... weaker than himself."

Palmer gasped, "Reeve... I think we should...." Palmer's idea was cut short by a call to the office, Reeve answered the call, "Yes Secretary?"

He talked to the phone... "Yes... Yes, well, if you hear anything else, let me know!" He hung up the phone.

Then he looked at Beth, "He has struck again...."

Beth gasped, "Who has he killed this time?" Reeve looked at her softly, knowing that she would be devastated, "Barret Wallace and Marlene Wallace, they found them in their house this morning dead. Sword marks, clean through..."

Beth sat down, trying to grasp onto her reality. "Barret?" She thought.... what was this order that Sephiroth was going in? Was there any true order? Why had he killed Marlene too? Her mind ran in circles to try to figure things out.

"That settles it..." Reeve was saying, "The Turks have a job on their hands, find Sephiroth, Kill him and bring his dead body here so we make sure he is dead...."

"Father...Husband... Ally.... Ally's daughter..." Beth was thinking... "That means that he was in Mt. Corel earlier today...."

"But that doesn't mean we know where he is now... he vanished into thin air." Scarlet said, bringing the coffee to Reeve.

"Yes, But the Turks will start searching tomorrow bright and early!" Reeve said... The four Turks nodded. "First, go to the mountains near Rocket town, he may be there...." The meeting lasted most of the day, and by the time they had gotten out of it, the day was over.

Beth and Reno took the elevator down to the first floor. 70th floor... The doors closed, Reno looked at Beth, he had heard so much about her life since he had given her to her own father that day. He heard about Vincent, and Yuffie and all of their other allies that helped them save the world.

69th floor.... Beth looked at Reno, she was thinking about everything. Vincent's sudden departure from the land of the living still hurt her heart, soul and body. Reno was being super nice to her. He was, after all, a ex boyfriend that was manipulated by her horrible father. Reno smiled softly. He knew that she was having trouble getting over her husband's death. She loved him so much. Reno could see that when he saw their picture in the paper. Vincent was actually smiling, his face not hidden behind the cape he always wore. Beth beamed as she held onto her new husband's hand. They were truly in love. 68th floor..... Reno looked at Beth, wondering if he should tell her something more important than Hojo's death, but she spoke up first.

"Hey, Reno... The years I have known you, I never got to know your last name... which is strange because we dated for so long. Could you tell me it now?"

Reno could feel his face getting hot, there was a good reason that he didn't tell Beth his last name, he didn't want to. But he had to, she asked him straight out.

"Are you sure you want to hear this Beth?"

"Yes Reno." He sighed, knowing very well that something bad was going to happen....

"My last name is... Valentine." She felt the color run from her cheeks, and she gasped.

"What...." She barely squeaked out.

"My mother was Vincent's only sister, I am his nephew. Or, I should say, I was..."

Beth looked down at her feet. "Then your uncle was killed too,"

Reno held back a short laugh, "He never knew of me as his nephew. I wish he did though."

Beth looked back at Reno, her eyes soft with new tears.

"Then..." She stopped herself. There was no way that she was going to finish that thought. It wasn't right. 66th floor... The elevator slowly moved, it wasn't as fast as the other one was on the way up. Reno looked at Beth, and thought he would take a chance.

"Beth?"

Beth looked at him, "Yes Reno?"

Reno grabbed her gently and kissed her on the lips softly, as a mother would to kiss a child's wound to make it better.

Reno knew what was going to happen next, but for a moment, he didn't care. Beth growled and pulled away, terrified. Reno's face was red hot where she had smacked him. She got him good too,

Reno held the slap mark on his face and laughed. "What was that for?" "I was going to ask the same of that kiss!" She grumbled.

Reno laughed, "I am sorry, I was only trying to make you feel better."

Beth gripped her sword from behind her back, "That is no way to make me feel better!" She roared as she brought her sword up to her side.

"Now, now... I didn't mean any harm by such an innocent little kiss...." 65th floor.... "Then why did you kiss me?" Beth put her sword back, but kept it close by in case she needed to grab it.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you, just in case that you need me... for anything."

Beth looked at him, he was too nice. Reno smiled. They were quiet the rest of the trip down the elevator. Reno held the door open for Beth and the two walked over to the Turk's Apartment together. "What a place..." Beth said, when she was a Turk... they at least got a half way decent house...

This... was far from decent.

"I know, but it is a place to stay," Reno said as he unlocked the door, "And I will have to get you a key soon."

Beth nodded as he unlocked the door. He was being nice, after all she had been through, he was being very nice and very helpful. Elena was making some tea on the small stove when the two got up to the third floor.

"Hello Elena..." Reno said cheerily,

"Want some tea?" She responded.

"Nah, but thanks" He said.

"What about you, Beth, want som– RENO! Where on earth did you get that red mark on your face?" Elena was now shocked at the face of her ally.

"Oh, this is nothing... I mean, come on..."

"Elena...." Beth started, "I hit him"

"Looks like you got him good too," Elena said, "But why on earth would she hit you?"

Reno grumbled, "I kissed her" Reno had to dodge the onslaught of pots and pans thrown at him from Elena, Beth even had to duck once or twice.

"I am sorry about that Beth, I didn't mean to hit you! Just that scum bag right there!!!" She pointed to Reno.

"I understand Elena... Reno, where is the bathroom? I need a shower and I need to go to sleep." Elena pointed down the hallway, "I have some extra clothes if you need them..." she stated.

Beth smiled, "No thank you, I have some of my own... but where do I sleep?"

Reno almost said something that he would have regretted later, but the look on Elena's face made him think twice about saying 'In my room' to his ex girlfriend that stood there.

"Is the couch okay?" Beth was saying, "I don't care where I sleep. You guys are too nice to let me stay here."

Elena laughed, "It's all for the Turks." She laughed again,

"It's so we can talk to each other better." Beth nodded and grabbed her pack from the living room floor,

"Well, I am off to the shower now..." She turned and walked off to the shower.

Elena stared at Reno, "She just lost her husband and YOU are hitting on her, no wonder she smacked you."

Reno growled, his face still stung from where she got him. "It's a shock that she didn't slice and dice you!" Elena meant Beth's sword.

"She tried to!" Reno said as he walked towards his room, "Boy, did she try to!" He slammed the door behind him.

The next morning came too fast, Beth thought as she heard the alarm go off in Elena's room. She sat up and looked for the living room clock.

"Four twenty? Same old Turks..." Beth laughed to herself as she forced herself to get up. She fumbled as she found her pack on the floor and found her blue suit.

"I really miss my cape... it makes me, well, me!" She mumbled.

"Then wear it."

Beth looked around for the voice. "Rude?" S

he didn't know Rude to be a big talker, but when he did talk he had something to say, much like Vincent.

"It won't match the blue suit." She stated.

"Doesn't matter, wear your own outfit! Doesn't matter to me," Rude sat in the corner of the kitchen, almost covered in dark shadows, sipping coffee.

Elena had come out of her room and saw Beth holding her black outfit in her hands, "You go ahead and wear that... otherwise Sephiroth may not come and see you."

"So now I am the decoy?" Beth laughed as she headed for the bathroom.

"Nah," Elena laughed, pouring herself some coffee.

Beth closed the bathroom door, ready to start a new day. Reno came out of his room shortly after Beth had closed the bathroom door, Elena saw him walking towards the bathroom,

"I wouldn't go in there..." She said, Reno huffed at her.

"Rookie, just don't tell me what YOU would or wouldn't do!"

"I am serious, I wouldn't go in there right now..." Reno scoffed at her and opened the door. Elena covered her ears hearing Beth's scream of "RENO! PERVERT!!!"

Rude just sighed and sipped his coffee. Beth tried to cover her body up with her hands, and, discovering that this wasn't going to work, slammed the door on Reno's nose.

"Told you," Elena sipped her coffee as she sat down with the morning paper. "

You could have told me she was in there!" He growled, rubbing his sore nose.

"Stupid." Rude said.

"Whose stupid?" Reno glared at Rude,

"You are..." Rude replied. Beth walked out of the bathroom,

"It's now all yours..." She glanced at Reno, "Sir."

Reno grumbled, the way she said 'Sir' was so hollow and full of sarcasm that even Elena had to laugh at it.

"Remind me later to thank you for not knocking too," Beth was pulling on black gloves, her materia shining in them.

"Uh...." Elena read the paper and opened the morning mail, Rude drank coffee, Beth pulled on her boots.

"Oh no..." Elena whispered. Beth looked up from her seat on the couch, "Now what?" "Reevecutting our salary.... again..." Beth looked at her, "Why?" "Reeve is Reeve, and he does what he wants," Rude said shortly.

"Yeah, and I think that if Sephiroth wants to kill someone, then he should kill HIM!" Elena slammed the memo down on the table and grumbled. "

Anyone else need to use the bathroom?" Reno was coming out of the bathroom, all ready in his blue suit, his hair all spiked and messy- very Reno.

"Nah,"

"no"

"......" Rude looked at Reno,

"Very well Rude, hurry up!" Reno moved as his friend walked by him. Beth gave a funny look to Elena, who just laughed. It was five thirty when the group got to the buggy that would take them to Rocket town. They all piled in and took off across the waters towards their destination.

Beth hadn't ridden in a buggy in years, and she forgot how bumpy it was. She sat and looked out the window towards the small Cosmo Canyon that could barely be seen in the rising sun.

"There is Rocket Town..." Elena was saying as they all saw the small now Rocket-less town ahead. Beth pulled out her sword and looked at the hilt,

"He is close..." She mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Elena looked at her, Beth showed her the hilt of her sword, which was glowing,

"It only glows when he is around."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, how did you not know that he was there when Vincent died?" Elena asked her.

Beth frowned, "It was in it's sheath, if I had just thought that maybe my brother was still alive, then I would have kept my eye on it...."

Elena nodded, "Sounds logical." She looked at the growing town. The four Turks ran into Rocket town. There was nobody on the streets. Beth thought and ran to Cid's house, and found the door ajar.

"This can't be good..." She said quietly as she walked through the door with the other three behind her. There, in the shadows caused by the sun cascading through the window, she saw him. Sephiroth.

He was standing there in the middle of the living room. Beth looked around him and saw blood everywhere, on the walls, on the tables, on the chairs, and all over him. Beth looked down at his feet and saw what she didn't want to see.

Cid and Shera.

Dead.

Brutally murdered by the same man that had killed Hojo, Vincent, Marlene and Barret. Beth felt her eyes glowing as she stepped into his sight.

"Sephiroth, your killing ends here!" She stepped forward, drawing her sword out again.

"Oh, dear sister..." He pulled out his bloody weapon. "It is you who shall die here..."

Reno watched, Rude looked on and Elena couldn't do anything as they stood and watched the twins battling.

Beth drew her sword back and rushed towards Sephiroth, who quickly dodged her attack. He jumped behind her. Beth twisted around and slashed his arm with the tip of her sword. He growled in pain and jumped back. Beth turned around and brought her sword up in a defensive position.

Sephiroth laughed at her and jumped up into the air. He slammed his sword into the ground, barely missing his sister by just a split second. He turned to see where she was and she stabbed him in the shoulder. He jumped away, feeling the sword rip out of his body.

"Not bad at all, dear sister." Sephiroth lunged at her, his sword ready to slice. She was too fast for him, he sliced air.

She jumped behind him and held her sword up to his throat. "Now you shall pay..." She mumbled.

But he didn't, he kicked her legs out from under her, sending her slamming to the floor, next to the bodies of her allies. He held his sword at her heart and growled. Beth grabbed for her sword and barely reached it in time to pull it up and block his deadly blow.

She stood up, still fending off his attacks. The swords made deadly sounds as they met again and again, as the twins battled. They were face to face, their swords together at their chests.

"You will never be as strong as me, Sister, give up now and your death will be almost painless," Sephiroth said,

"Never Brother!" She turned around, her sword landing against his own again, making another loud crack.

Sephiroth jumped up to attack, Beth saw this. She jumped out of the way, and he landed hard onto the ground. Beth came up behind him and readied her sword.

Sephiroth turned around and their swords met inches away from his neck.

"Sephiroth! Your killing stops here! Give up!"

Sephiroth threw her across the room, all the way over to the other Turks. He lunged up, intent on killing his sister. He was in midair when a shot rang out and hit him in his shoulder.

He fell to the ground to see Reno standing there with his gun raised and smoking. Beth stood up and grabbed her sword from where she dropped it when she was thrown. Sephiroth looked up at them and growled, "I am not done yet..."

He vanished into thin air.

Elena looked at Beth. "Are you alright?" She looked at Beth's bloody and ripped clothes.

"Fine..."

She looked at the bodies of her fallen allies. "Just... fine." "

We were just a minute or two too late..." Reno said, looking at Cid and Shera's bodies.

"I know..." Beth said.

She thought for a moment...

"We should head on..." Elena was saying.

"Wait! I think I know where he is going to go next!"

Beth said as she looked at Rude.

"Where is that?" Elena looked at her.

Beth looked at Reno, "When I was at the funeral of Vincent... Barret came up to me first, then Cid..."

Elena looked at her, "Who came up to you next to show respects?"

Beth thought for a moment, "He is going in order it seems.... Nanaki and Kukarui! Oh, no!"

Beth looked at the Turks, "We have to go to Cosmo Canyon and hurry! I am not going to let him get any more of my friends!"

She ran out of the house and to the buggy. The rest of the group ran to the buggy and as fast as the buggy could fly, they ran to Cosmo Canyon. Beth jumped out of the buggy and up the steps leading to the city.

"Nanaki!!! Kukarui!" She ran up the steps into the observatory room, she banged on the door, "Nanaki! Kukarui! Guys! Open up!"

Nanaki opened the door lazily, "Well, hey there Beth! What brings you here?" Reno, Rude and Elena came walking up the stairs, out of breath.

Nanaki looked at Beth, "What are you doing with these guys?" Beth looked at him and smiled,

"Sephiroth is killing all of my allies and I think that he is going to kill you and Kukarui next... so I am here to head him off,"

Nanaki looked at her, "You're a Turk now?"

Beth nodded, "I am, but it is for the good of my remaining allies." Nanaki looked at her, "What do you mean? Remaining?"

Beth looked down, "He has killed Barret, Marlene and Cid and Shera..."

Nanaki looked at her in shock, "You mean that Barret and Marlene and Cid and Shera are dead?"

Beth nodded, sadly. She looked down at the ground. In the next moment she looked up, all she could do was grab her sword and stop Sephiroth from killing Nanaki. Her sword stopped his sword millimeters from her friend and former land lord's neck. Sephiroth growled and looked at his sister.

"Leave us alone!" She growled as Nanaki moved away from the two twins. Sephiroth growled at her and looked at her,

"I have no time for this!" He disappeared into thin air. Reno looked at where he was.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Beth looked at Nanaki and smiled,

"I don't think it is safe for you to say here."

Elena spoke up next, "I think that no matter what, Sephiroth is going to attempt to kill them..."

Beth nodded, "Yes."

Reno's PHS rang just as they were talking, he picked it up, "Yes...yes..... thank you Scarlet..." He nodded. He hung up the phone and looked at the other Turks.

"There is a problem..."

Rude looked at him, "What is that?"

"Reeve...Palmer... dead." Beth gasped. Sephiroth isn't going in any order now. He had killed Reeve and Palmer.

"Who is the president?" Elena looked at her, "Scarlet is now the president" she didn't look too happy.

"We need to head back to Shin-Ra head quarters." Rude said as the group headed for the buggy. The four Turks sat around in their small apartment and looked at each other quietly. Beth knew that it had been almost three months since her husband died. The pain was still too much for her heart to bare. She didn't want to feel this pain anymore, but she hid it from the others.

"Sephiroth is still alive!" Scarlet came walking through the door. "Why is this? You have his twin! He should be dead now!"

Beth looked at Scarlet, "With all due respects, ma'am... I have a name."

Scarlet looked at her, "I didn't think that you did when your father tired to..." She started.

Beth growled, "I have a fucking name!" She grabbed Independencia and held Scarlet against her throat. Scarlet backed up against the wall and looked at Beth with fear in her eyes. Beth looked at the other Turks.

"I know you are the President, Ma'am...." she said as she held her weapon to her throat, "But it is still respectful to use the names of your best troupes and not just call them by the one name that bothers them... Yes, I am Sephiroth's twin, but no... I do not like that at all. I am just related by birth, nothing else..."

Scarlet looked as if he was about to pee her pants as Beth held the sword to her throat, "Y..yes, Beth..." She managed to mumble. Beth lowered her sword and looked at her,

"Remember that, Ma'am..." She looked at her, straight in the eye. She was afraid. Here, standing before her, was a creature that was capable of mass murder and she wasn't to happy with her.

She looked at the others, "Well... I hope that you guys are going to find him and soon." With that, she left.

Rude looked at Beth, "Where did that come from?" Beth looked at him as she put her sword back,

"It came from ten years of being told that I was nothing but 'Sephiroth's twin' by my own father. It hurt that he didn't even know my name, he was my own father, after all!" She sat down and took her cup of tea.

"Now. Where are we going to find Sephiroth?" Elena spoke next after a few minutes of silence,

"I think I have a plan... but Beth, you would be the decoy..." Beth looked at her ally,

"Anything to save the rest of the planet..."

"Well," Elena began, "It involves you going to Vincent's grave and drawing his attention,"

"Like saying that I give up and join him?"

"Yes," Elena took a breath, "It won't be easy and you may get hurt, but if this works, Sephiroth will no longer be a problem."

Beth nodded, "Anything... and I think it is best if I go there at night, that's the normal time I visit him anyways, so Sephiroth won't think anything is up."

Beth glanced at her sword's hilt. "Hmm... he is nearby, not too close, but close enough..." She mumbled as the sword's hilt stopped glowing.

"Well then, tomorrow evening then?" Elena said.

"Yes," Beth nodded. Reno sat there quietly, thinking,

"What if Sephiroth takes her?"

"He won't, not if she talks to him." Elena replied.

"Okay, if you say so" He retorted.

Tseng barged in the door, "He's at it again!" he yelled.

Beth looked up, "Who did he kill this time?" Tseng looked at Beth, "Another of your allies, Yuffie."

Beth felt the tears well up in her eyes, she had to burry her best friends, her husband and now the little girl she had adopted. She couldn't take this anymore.

She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elena looked at her,

"The plan will work tonight..." She said as she grabbed her sword and cape.

Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng looked at each other and followed Beth to the cemetery. At the cemetery, Elena told the guys to take their places behind trees, in clear view of Vincent's grave, she told them to shoot Sephiroth to kill.

Not hit Beth...Beth told them that she was going to cry at his grave and tell him that she surrenders, after she told the group that, Elena hid as well.

Beth slowly walked to the grave, looking around for her allies, which were hidden so well that she couldn't see them. She walked up to her husband's grave and kneeled in the fresh grown grass.

"Vincent..." She touched the tombstone. "Sephiroth has been killing more and more...."

She felt the red hot tears trickle down her cheeks,

"He has killed Barret and Marlene..." She placed her head on the grass by his head,

"He has killed Cid, Shera, Rufus, Palmer and even Yuffie..." She sobbed. "He almost killed Nanaki and Kukarui!"

She felt her self sobbing, she thought of her allies watching her and she smiled softly, not seen. "I just give up . . . " She said not too loud.

Elena watched her 'performance' and thought that she deserved an Emmy for what she did.

"I just don't want to fight it anymore . . . Vincent," She sobbed as she heard the wind among the trees.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that her sword hilt was glowing strongly. She knew he was close.

"Sister? Is this true? I have weakened you?" Sephiroth was sitting on top of Vincent's tombstone and glaring down at her, his eyes, like hers, glowed in the dark, cool night.

"Yes, dear brother..." She looked down, wondering what her allies were waiting for. "I don't want to fight you anymore... I don't want to feel this pain anymore..." She looked into her brother's eyes.

"Then you wish to join me in my quest?" He grumbled.

"And that is?"

"To take over the world and reign supreme!"

"I....." Three shots rang out into the dark night. Sephiroth was hit in the shoulder, the knee and the arm. He felt the red hot liquid pouring from his wounds. He looked at his sister as he fell off Vincent's tombstone.

His sword fell to the side. "You tricked me!" he growled as Beth stood up and grabbed Independencia.

"Yes..." She held her sword to his throat, "I did..."

"But remember you are a HOJO!" He growled as he felt the tip of her blade penetrate his soft flesh.

"Oh, no dear brother, I was... I have over came that now. I am now a Valentine... and a Valentine I shall stay..."

She smiled at him as she pushed her blade into his throat. He choked as he felt the blood fill his mouth, this was death again. Beth pulled the sword out of his neck, holding him down with one boot.

"Now... Good bye dearest brother..."

"I shall meet you in hell sister!" He snarled.

"Doubt it..." She slammed her sword into his chest, feeling him wince when the sword sliced through the bone and into the soft flesh of his heart.

He cried out, but in vain. She held her sword there until she didn't feel him moving anymore. Beth pulled her sword out and threw it to the side,

"Dear.... bastard... brother..." She checked to see if he was still breathing. Nothing, he was dead.

"Guys! You can come out now..." She stood up, whipping her bloody hands on her cape. "Guys?"

Elena came out from behind her hiding spot, so did Reno, Rude, and Tseng.

"Wow..." Elena looked at the body of Sephiroth laying there on Vincent's grave.

"Reno and I will take him back to the HQ so we can make sure he is dead. Beth glanced at the grave, now covered in Sephiroth's blood.

"Vincent... I have avenged you death..."

"Beth... your bleeding!" Elena saw a mark of where Sephiroth's sword had fallen and sliced through her skin,

"It's nothing Elena..." She said as she sat down on Vincent's grave. Elena watched the three men took the body and left, she thought that maybe it was best if she stayed with Beth.

"Vincent... I love you so much..." She whispered, "I wish you were here to see how I have handled myself in the last few months," She smiled.

"Hey, Beth... Reno said that he didn't get a shot off... I couldn't hit Sephiroth without hitting you... Tseng's gun never fired, and Rude couldn't get a clean shot off...but there were three bullet holes..." Elena said.

"That was my doing..." A voice behind them said. Beth turned around quickly and gasped,

"VINCENT!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I never got to say goodbye to my wife... to my child..." His ghost walked to the two women sitting by his grave.

Beth smiled, "Did you..." She could barely speak.

"I shot Sephiroth when I knew that Elena and Reno couldn't shoot him, I feared for your safety."

Vincent was just the way she remembered him.

"Vincent I..." She started to say.

"No need for words... you need to get on with your life... raise our son the best that you can. Love him and cherish him... he is ours."

Elena was speechless, she was pale. She had just seen a ghost.

"Yes, Vincent, I will..."

"Beth?" His ghost smiled at her.

"Yes Vincent?" "I know this isn't going to sound the way I want it to, but please, for me... remarry."

Beth stared at the translucent figure floating in front of her. "Remarry?"

"Yes. . . for our son, please . . . remarry." He started to fade.

Beth stood up, "Vincent! Wait! Don't leave me again!"

Vincent was almost gone, "Goodbye my beautiful, I love you so much... I love you..." and with that, he vanished from her life as quickly as he had three months earlier.

Elena looked at Beth. Beth looked at the ground, slowly rubbing her stomach. "Our son..." She whispered to herself.

Elena finally spoke, "What just happened? I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

Beth smiled, "Elena... that was true love showing the way..."

Tseng walked up behind them, "Come on ladies, it's late... you better be getting home," Beth nodded and followed Tseng out of the cemetery, Elena looked back at where Vincent was, and shook her head,

"I just don't believe I saw that..." She mumbled. It had been three days since Sephiroth had died. Beth and the others were payed handsomely, because, they all knew, that Beth didn't like Scarlet and Scarlet didn't like Beth's weapon of choice.

To Be continued:


End file.
